Sherlock: The untold story
by An Unearthly Child
Summary: It's is about a women who's a neighbor of Sherlock Holmes & John Watson. And the many troublesome adventures she got mixed in and out of.
1. Chapter 1 background

Sherlock : the story ch1 Sherlock: The story never told

Disclaimer I don't own BBC if I did then Lucie Miller would be in the next season of Doctor Who. After he rescued her from the explosion of course. Just like he promised to do as the Eighth Doctor.

Chapter one Sherlock what can I say about him...hmmm he's my neighbour for one..keeps odd hours, yells, screams, plays a violin rather well when he wants to. Disruptive also one week he counted all the books in my house said it was for a case I believed he was bored. He gets that way and I have learned not to question how or why he was in my house uninvited. Because being neighbors with Sherlock can drive you crazy at first but well worth it. I finally just gave him a key. I feel safe with him around he's like family. Drive you crazy one minute forgiven in a space of a breath.

I didn't always live in London or the UK for that matter I am from Texas. And no I have never ridden a horse in my life or warn a cowboy hat. Never watched the tv show Dallas. Stereotypes are just that nether do I have Texas drawl Mother forbid it. Also she didn't have one. Her childhood accent is Irish and no she didn't grow up in Ireland or have Irish parents. Speech therapy starting when she was a baby she was premature and inherited a few family quirks.

I on the other hand don't sound American I have an untrained gift for accents I just start to blend in sometimes with the person I am talking to. Also my first accent is British most people when they hear it think I am having them on. But it's true find the courage to ask my mother one day and you will see. Or simply learn to trust me. London is so different from back home. I grew up about 40 miles from town with cows for neighbors peaceful. Also homeschool is just as it sounds at home. You don't get a lot of social interactions except with your parents and their friends. And nobody felt the need to find friends for me my age. They said I had to get along with everyone. And it's true I learned to make friends with the people around me. Not just with the people I wanted to be around. Yes sometimes I was a little lonely other times I couldn't care. I enjoyed my life.

London so big and vast, there's so many people, shops and homes all jumbled together on top of each other. That you have to accept that it's a new experience for me. To see the so many people going about their lives every day to hear sound that aren't the wind,weather, cows, Birds or bugs at night whenever I try to sleep. Ok so the community meals we had back home had about 1'000 or more people in them but I was used to them new them all by sight and mostly by name. Every year new faces and you would lose people when they moved. We even had community camping trips a few hundred people from out of town came for the week long events filled with cook outs, live music at the talent show, activity for the children. All sorts of things we all had fun. All of our themes where either history or self improvement. So I know a crowd but not the likes of London .

At first I got a little confused when I moved to London it was a bit overwhelming for a hill jill like me. I am from the boonies the back forty so to speak. And I found that some times I didn't get all the cultural reference Down here just like you don't know what a back forty is. Its true the words are mostly the same but we use them differently. Took a while to figure a few out and I could swear up and down that this one girl says shoot a monkey and I know that's not right... could it be surely I misheard. And the other day at the market a woman call okra lady fingers what? Just strange.

Well I learned to adapt to London it's kinda but not quite like going to Houston Tx natural history museum on free day. The crowds are huge you have to see everything read the cards. And then your done only thing left is to find one of those benches people don't seen to sit people watch. While waiting for the people you came with to finish. The crowds become people, families and so forth you see the tiniest glimpse into their lives. I grew up used to knowing people so yes it took time. But I now know the man down at the corner shop. The old lady that walks past my door every day with her little dog. The people at the local allotment. And many more for me I don't like to feel alone in the big city. I want to see the best. Because I know the evils. Yes down where I come from we are old fashioned we call it as we see it. I am not truly naive as people like to think. 


	2. Chapter 2 Unexpected meetings

Chapter 2 Unexpected meeting or finely they showed.

Life in London can be difficult when you don't have any money. Have you ever tried to walk home ten miles carrying your book bag. All Becouse you forgotten your purse. And in your purse is your money and most important your oyster card... let's just say not fun. . At all. But on a positive note it's not raining..yet. So all in all a nice day for a stroll. That is if someone wasn't creepily following you?

Yeah I noticed this creep in a black car following me for a while now. Which is way I haven't taken a few short cuts and stuck to crowded areas. I sometimes think I am being too paranoid but it doesn't change the fact for some reason I am under surveillance. At times I have been tempted to ask for my vacation photos so to speak Becouse I know they have them.

So far I am not truly worried Becouse a wile back I asked Sherlock about it in case it had something to do whit him and his criminals. But he just made a startled laugh and mutters sloppy. .. he told me it was nothing to worry about and if I saw a man with a umbrella his name is Mycrofe and ask for double. So not to worried in fact I made it a game to loose them though it's hard. As I noticed they have control of the cameras. So I think that means government involvement or else hackers?.

So I was prepared to criss cross around London maybe even hop across a few roof tops. I have been hanging around Sherlock too much. Note to self find a new hobbie that didn't involve him. When to my not to surprise the pay phones start to follow me with their ringing. Just as soon as I near one it rings when I leave it stops huh. I think it's a message from Big Brother we are watching and we want to talk. Well then they can call my cellphone. I vote no.

So I am minding my own business when at the crosswalk waiting to cross when the umbrella man shows up. How do I know it's him after all its London people carry umbrella around. Well he just had this look about him all man of mystery type. A nice suite not a hair out of place this wasn't a man who you meet at crosswalks. This was Mycroft.

A.N Thank you readers for your time. I would like to hear what you think about my little story.  
If you find my grammar frightful I wonder if you would like to be my beta reader.


End file.
